Reunited
by ShannonandStella
Summary: Tali died in a hamas bombing it is what happens years on that supprises
1. Reunited

Hello everyone

Okay so alot of you are probably going to review this if you read it saying that you have read it before and yes you have. I had two accounts on Fanfic but found it to hard to write on the two accounts and my muse decided to run away from me so I am going to start up this story again

Yours sincerely XoxZivaDavidXox A.K.A Stellalover6

We all know that Tali died in a Hamas bombing when Ziva was 16 but what happens when someone unexpected turns up?

A little info before you read the story

Okay this is based that Ziva is 28 I don't actually know how old she is in season 7 but that is the age i have made it.

Ziva walked into N.C.I.S as she climbed the stairs two minutes later she reached the squad room as she sat down she let out a frustrated sigh as she folded her arms on her desk and then placed her head onto her desk

"You Okay Ziva?" asked Gibbs looking over at his probationary agent

"No I am tired" Said Ziva not moving her head to look at Gibbs

Gibbs smiled over at his agent as he shook his head

"Gibbs stop smiling" said Ziva with her voice full of laughter

"I am never going to know how you know these things" laughed Gibbs as he stood up and walked over to Ziva's desk and placed his coffee cup on "Drink this at least cause if Dinozzo comes in her is going to have a field day and you will never live it down you being tired when he isn't"

"Thanks Gibbs" replied Ziva as she lifted her head and sipped the coffee

"I am going to get more coffee"

"Okay" replied Ziva as she rubbed her palms over her face

"Long night?" asked Gibbs worriedly as he saw that Ziva had bags under her eyes and they where puffy from crying

"Bad Dream couldn't get back to sleep" shrugged Ziva as she grabbed her money out of her bag and walked towards the cafeteria, Gibbs stopped his walk halfway to the door and then turned back and walked to the cafeteria. As he looked around he noticed Ziva was leaning up against a wall her hands where placed protectively around her stomach and ribs as he walked over too his agent he sighed when he noticed that Ziva hadn't noticed his presence

"Ziva, what is wrong" Ziva sighed as she opened her eyes

"Nothing that can be fixed Gibbs" Said Ziva as she leant against the wall her eyes still closed

"Ziva please talk to me you haven't been sleeping for the last week and you frankly look like crap sorry to say it but it is true"

"As I said Gibbs nothing that can be changed" Sighed Ziva as she opened her eyes and walked back into the squad room and dropped to her seat, Gibbs walked passed her and sighed as he reached the elevator and pressed the button to do down, the elevator dinged as it reached the floor and a young girl with Brown eyes and dark brown hair walked out of the elevator with a visitor badge clipped to her t-shirt

Gibbs watched the girl as she walked over to Ziva's desk Dinozzo and McGee looked up as the girl walked over to her desk and waited for Ziva to look up. Gibbs got curious and walked over to his desk and sat down as Ziva lifted her head of the desk and looked up to the girl. Shock crossed Ziva's face but she quickly hid it before addressing the girl

"Hi" said the girl her voice was squeaky as she looked at the woman before her

"Hello" said Ziva confused

"Are you Ziva David?" asked the girl as she moved uncomfortably in front of Ziva

"Yeah I am" Said Ziva more confusion crossed her face

"Can I talk to you?" said the girl looking over at McGee, Dinozzo and Gibbs

"Yeah" Said Ziva as she stood up and walked over to the corner of the stairs.

"Who was that boss?" asked Dinozzo looking over too where Ziva and the little girl had disappeared too

"I have no idea Dinozzo" Said Gibbs as he followed Tony's eyes to where the girls had disappeared too "McGee get the record of her when she entered the building and run her background she is too young to be here by herself" said Gibbs as he kept looking over at the young girl

"My name is Arah" said the girl standing next to Ziva as Ziva knelt down

"Well you know my name why did you want to see me?" asked Ziva as she finally came down to the girls height

"I, the lady who was looking after me died last week, she had a lot of photo's of me when I was young one of them had two girls and a guy in one of them with me it said Ari, Tali and Ziva, she told me that my mother was Ziva David and that her dad my grandpa worked for mossad so I asked a guy that worked for mossad who I was friends with too see where you where and he said that you worked for N.C.I.S now and that you didn't talk to Eli so I came here to see my mother" said the Arah as a tear escaped her eye, Ziva was in shock as she heard the news. But quickly wiped the tear away from the girls eye

"I went with my brother Ari to get something from the hotel room that Tali wanted, when we got near to the building the whole place blew up and Tali was said to have been inside" Cried Ziva

"She was, the lady who looked after me said that Tali gave me to her and told her to run while Tali tried to help another person defuse it" said the girl as she put her hand onto Ziva's face and wiped a tear away

"But then why didn't the lady find me?" said Ziva as she wiped her face and looked at the girl beside her

"She didn't want to blow her cover, her dad was angry at her and her sister" sighed the girl as she looked over at Ziva and then looked over to the elevator that had just opened

"Who is the Lady who has been looking after you?" asked Ziva as she heard the little girl sigh

"Tali David" said the girl as she started crying, Ziva pulled her into a hug and let some of her own tears escape as she held the younger girl

"What is happening Boss?" said Tony as he noticed Ziva and the girl hugging and crying

"I have no Idea Tony, McGee have you got any information on this girl?" asked Gibbs as he turned to McGee

"Her name is Arah Alon"

"Yeah well look up any information on her will you McGee"

"yeah I am already doing it boss, okay she arrived in America four days ago by herself from Israel, she arrived in Israel two days before that, she is 12 there is no birth records for her, her legal guardian was a Thalia Alon who died two weeks ago"

"Okay so as far as we know, this girl has nothing in common besides the fact that they both have been to Israel and America?"

"Yeah that is what I am saying Boss" McGee said as he looked up and waited for something to happen, Gibbs simply nodded as he looked back over to Arah and Ziva

"Arah I want you too come with me for a second and talk to my friend Abby, she will get some stuff done and make sure that you are my daughter" said Ziva as she pulled the girl up and grabbing her hand lightly before walking over to the elevator and pressed the button to go down to Abby's lab, as Ziva waited she could see Gibbs looking at her but she ignored his gaze before she told him she needed to be a hundred percent sure that her daughter was alive before telling the team, as the elevator doors opened she walked in with Arah at her side, the girl placed her arms around Ziva's waist and hugged her Ziva hugged her back just at the thought that her daughter might be alive, as they arrived Ziva held Arah's hand again and walked into Abby's lab where they where meet with ear bursting music

"Abby" yelled Ziva before she walked into the lab, as Abby turned the music down she turned around and saw the girl holding Ziva's hand

"Ohh Zee she is so cute, what's your name?" said Abby as she knelt down and looked at the girl

"My name is Arah" said Arah as she leant into Ziva's side

"Don't worry Abby is a friend of mine" aid Ziva as she walked over to Abby's chair and Arah sat onto it

"Abby I need you to run Arah's DNA" said Ziva as she looked over at Abby

"Okay against who's though?" said Abby looking at Ziva questionably since the team weren't on a case

"Abby you can't tell Gibbs but against mine" said Ziva as she looked over at her best friend

"Wait, why would I need to do that" Laughed Abby as she pulled out the swab kit and walked over to Arah

"Abby just please do it, Arah Abby needs to get some of your saliva can you please open your mouth for a second" said Ziva as she leant down to look at her

"Okay Ziva" said the girl as she opened her mouth and gently took the swab before running it through the database and matched it against Ziva's DNA, a green message came up onto the screen flashing for a positive match

"Ziva what the hell is going on" said Abby as she saw the results pop up on the screen

"You know that my sister Tali died in a Hamas bombing well that's what we were told"

"Yeah Ziva you told we when you where really upset that time"

"Okay well that day I was with Tali, Ari my mother and Arah" said Ziva as she watched Abby's reaction "Ari drove me back to the hotel that were staying at to get some things for Arah and I, as we were driving back to the cafe' the whole thing went up" said Ziva another tear running down her face

"Okay but I still don't understand what happened" said Abby

"Arah is my daughter, I had her after me and one of my boyfriends got together, my father found out and killed him, Tali, Ari my mother and I were running away from my father because we thought he was a threat to Arah and I" said Ziva as another tear ran down her face

"Ima don't cry" said Arah as she wiped the tears away with her hand

"Thank you Arah, But I am not crying because I am sad but because I am happy that I have you back" smiled Ziva as she hugged her daughter

"Ziva you are going to have to tell Gibbs, and he isn't going to be happy"

"Yeah well Gibbs should be happy what happened in the past doesn't mean anything it is what happened now that is important" said Ziva as she picked up Arah

"Yeah but are you going to tell him"

"Yeah I am Abby, I'll tell him now" said Ziva as she walked out of the room with Arah sitting on her hip "And Abby thank you" said Ziva as she left

"No problem Ziva" sighed Abby a tear running down her face as she turned back to her computer.


	2. Squad Room

"Hey Ima" smiled Arah as she threw another piece of paper at Dinozzo which he automatically threw one back, Gibbs rolled his eyes before he saw the amount of paper that littered the floor around McGee's desk

"McGee what happened here?" asked Gibbs as he noticed the resemblance between Ziva and her daughter who was now smiling sweetly at him

"Arah threw one piece of paper at Dinozzo after he was being sarcastic towards Ziva" McGee said as he looked over at Tony before a small voice piped up

"Ima not Ziva Ima" Said Arah as she rolled her eyes and bounded over to Ziva and wrapping her small arms around her waist

"Anyway, Dinozzo decided he was going to start throwing more until Arah threatened to chuck my stapler at Tony so he stood down until when you walked back in"

"Now where have I heard something like that before?" smiled Gibbs as he walked over to his desk and chucked his coffee cup into the bin "David I don't want to see you when I get back" said Gibbs as he walked away before Arah's voice came through the room again

"IMA" yelled Arah rolling her eyes as she walked over to Tony and kissed him on the check "sorry for getting you into trouble" said Arah as she walked back over too Ziva and played with her not pad on her desk

"You still on for tonight?" asked Ziva as she walked over to Tony

"Yeah plus I think we need to talk about some things" said Tony as he placed his hand on Ziva

"Yeah we do" smiled Ziva as she kissed Tony on the check before walking towards her desk and grabbing her bag before grabbing Arah's hand and leading them to the elevator

* * *

**So I got one review I wasn't very happy :'(**


	3. The Elevator

As Ziva walked into the bull pen she still had Arah on her hip as she walked over too her desk she let Arah down and she placed her on her chair as she looked over too McGee

"McGee I need to talk to Gibbs, can you keep an eye on Arah?" said Ziva as Arah hit Ziva's hand Ziva looked over to Arah and Arah put on a frowning face

"Ima I am old enough too look after myself aunty Tali always let me go places by myself" said Arah smiling

"yes Well aunty Tali isn't me" smiled Ziva as she stood up and looked back to McGee before she noticed that he was smiling over at her daughter, Ziva looked back to see what he was smiling at then she laughed when she saw that Arah had started pouting when she had said that she was young "Arah I don't want you too be left alone I have spent 11 years with out you I am not going to risk that again am i?" said Ziva as she smiled

"No Ima I don't want too lose you again" said Arah as she smiled at McGee and walked over to his desk

"Arah I need to speak to agent Gibbs I won't be far if you need me tell McGee or Dinozzo to get me" smiled Ziva as she looked around the squad room to see where Gibbs had gone before she heard his rough voice coming from the elevator which she had left only a couple of minutes ago

"David in my office now" yelled Gibbs, Ziva could tell that he was angry, she looked over at Tony who was giving her two thumbs up and smiling

"Good luck Ziv..er" said Tony as he kept smiling before a piece of paper hit him in the head, Ziva started laughing as his face fell and then got angry at McGee "Not nice McGee" said Tony as he chucked one back

"Tony stop chucking things at me, it Arah" Ziva started laughing even harder when she saw that Arah was itching her way over to her as Tony looked over at the Arah she sprinted and hid behind Ziva

"Tony you hurt her I will kill you with a paper clip" said Ziva as she looked at Arah

"Ima, you know Tali used to say that all the time to uncle Ari" laughed Arah as she walked back over too McGee before Gibbs voice came back through the squad room

"Ziva David you have twenty seconds too get your ass into this elevator before I decide to send you back to Israel" Ziva stopped laughing and sprinted off to the elevator where Gibbs was waiting, she jumped in and stood at the back wall before Gibbs let the doors shut and then turned the emergency switch off

"You want to explain what happened to me Ziva or are you going to go back to Israel" asked Gibbs his voice stung ziva like acid as she let her head drop so she was looking at the ground

"Arah is my daughter" said Ziva as she tried to keep her voice clear

"Explain to me why you have never bothered to tell me about her or the fact that you had a child in which you haven't seen before" said Gibbs his tone rising

"Gibbs stop lecturing me, I didn't ever tell you because it was too hard I thought I had lost my mother, my sister and also my child in that Hamas bombing, why would I want to bring up all those feelings when didn't have too" yelled Ziva as tears ran down her face

"What?" said Gibbs as he saw that Ziva was opening up too him

"I had to Run away from Eli, my mother and Ari took Tali, Arah and I away from Eli because we thought that Arah's life was in danger and he would hurt any off us to get the truth he had already killed Arah's father for what happened and then he planned to hurt my daughter, Ari took me to the hotel and on the way back we saw the whole building go up, I never saw Arah I never knew she even was alive until today what does that say?" said Ziva as she let her body colaps and slide down the wall as her body fell to the ground Gibbs knelt down to see Ziva had pulled her arms around her body and started shaking

"Ziva, I am sorry" said Gibbs as her wiped the tears away and placed a arm around Ziva

"Ari wasn't such a bastard was he?" asked Gibbs as he pulled Ziva

"No he wasn't he did something's wrong but he was the best brother that I could have had, he stood between my father and Mike when my father was going to kill him, only to loss later, Ari turned rough because of my father"

"I am sorry; I went too hard on you Ziva"

"Saying sorry is a sign on weakness, It is okay Gibbs I am just glad that Arah is still alive"

"Okay I don't want you in this week, go home and get Arah set up I will look after everything that you need to do" said Gibbs as he placed his hand on her back and lead them out of the elevator.

* * *

**Thank you for the people who reviewed and alerted my story. can you please keep up the reviews, this is the second last chapter before it gets into my new writing**


	4. Tony's reaction

**OKay so I think one person reviewed this story :'( I was REALLY sad because I know some people added it to their alert but couldn't take five seconds to review. When I get reviews I am more motivated to write so the more reviews the quicker I write :)**

* * *

As Ziva got home she sighed before taking Arah into her spare bedroom, Tony had pretty much moved all of his things into her apartment anyway so her and Tony's room was filled with his stuff, her bathroom had his things in it and her lounge room now had another cabinet that was filled with his movies and a couple of hers. She sighed looking around before she lead her into the room, it had a simple white bed that lied in the far corner and a built in

"Hey Ima who is living with you?" asked Arah as she sat down on her bed

"Tony is living with me" said Ziva as a smile grew on her face

"The man from your work?" asked Arah as she took her shoes of and put them under her bed

"Yeah that's him" smiled Ziva

"Ewwwy" said Arah as she pulled a face and looked over at Ziva

"Why Ewwwy?" laughed Ziva as she pulled the girl onto her hip

"I don't know" laughed Arah as Ziva walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard and pulled out some biscuits and then walked over to the table and placed Arah on the chair before handing her the biscuits, she smiled before pulling her phone out of her pants when it started vibrating

"Hey Tony" said Ziva as she picked up the phone and placed it to her ear

"Hey Ziva, can I still come over this afternoon?" asked Tony as worry filled his voice from rejection

"Yeah of course Tony, it is your place too you know" said Ziva as she heard his voice

"Okay I will be there in ten minutes" said tony as his voice lifted

"Okay and Tony you know I love you right?" asked Ziva as she held her breathe

"Yeah Ziva I know I love you too" Ziva let out a silent breathe that she had been holding on as she smiled

"I'll see you soon" said Tony as the line went dead, Ziva looked around for a second and realised that she had made it into the kitchen through the call, Arah was still sitting at the table eating the biscuits when she arrived in the room

"Arah do you want to watch a movie?" asked Ziva as she lifted the girl onto her hip

"Yeah I want to" smiled Arah as they walked into the lounge room and picked out the movie peter pan, Arah ran over to the lounge and lied down as she curled her body up and watched as Ziva placed the dvd in the player and turned it on, she smiled as the girl started laughing at the images that danced across the screen, Ziva smiled too herself watching her daughter before a knock at the door came, Ziva watched too if it had been noticed by Arah but it wasn't she was to immersed within the movie to noticed Ziva smiled as she walked to the door she knew it would be Tony so as she opened the door she wasn't surprised too see him looking at her with a wary kind of look, Ziva stepped forward and kissed him lightly on the lips before moving back and looking at his face, he had relaxed now that the tension had gone and smiled back at her

"Well hello to you too Ziva" he smiled and laughed as the tension disappeared

"Come on Tony" said Ziva as she rolled her eyes and walked back into the apartment


	5. Talking everything through

**sorry for the lack of Updates, I have been having family troubles and my muse has left me I have written this chapter 5 times but this seems to be the best one of the lot **

* * *

Ziva walked into the lounge room where Arah was sitting watching TV

"Arah, I am going to talk to Tony I will be in the kitchen" said Ziva, Arah's gaze drifted from the Tv to her mother before nodding and drifting back "Come on" said Ziva as she grabbed the Tony's hand and walked into the kitchen across the hall away from Arah's ear shot

"Is everything okay between us Tony?" asked Ziva as she leant against the bench; Tony's face didn't reveal anything

"Yeah Ziva, I am disappointed that you never told me about Arah" said Tony as he leant on the other side of the kitchen bench

"Tony can I please explain everything?" pleaded Ziva as she walked over to Tony, Tony just nodded before opening his arms out and pulling Ziva into his embrace

"I was at a cafe' with my mother, Ari and Tali; we were trying to get away from my father who had threatened to kill Arah, he had already killed her father so I didn't take the chance, we left the house where we were living, I forgot something of Arah's so Ari took me back to the hotel, on the way back the whole building blew up" Ziva started crying into Tony's shirt, Tony held her tight as she cried.

At the sound of crying Arah came into the kitchen seeing her mother Crying Arah ran over to her and hugged her legs before shooting Tony a dirty look

"Ima, what's wrong?" asked Arah as Ziva picked her up and held her tight

"I just thought that I would never see you again" she replied before kissing Arah on the head lightly, Arah kissed her on the cheek before Ziva lightly placed her feet on the floor

"I love you Ima" said Arah giving her mother a hug once more before running off into the lounge room

"I am sorry that you had to go through that Ziva, I couldn't Imagine me going through that, I understand why you didn't tell me" Ziva nodded as Tony pulled her into another hug, Ziva rested her head on his shoulder as he wiped the tears from her cheek. "Plus I get to be a dad now" said Tony happily, Ziva started laughing happily before kissing Tony

"We can finally be a proper family" sighed Ziva

"Yeah Ziva we can" grinned Tony

* * *

**Okay so it depends on reviews if this is the end or if I should keep going...**


	6. author Note: please read

Hey everyone

I am sorry but I have decided not to continue this story I haven't got the motivation to write this story, I had trouble writing the last chapter as it is it took me nearly a week when it usually takes about 30 minutes.


End file.
